It is well known to move roadway barrier segments or modules disposed end to end from one location to another. In some instances, the roadway barriers form an articulated barrier string, the barrier modules or segments being pivotally connected together. It is well known to incorporate wheels in the modules which allow the barrier to be towed from one location to another and also may be utilized to change the configuration of the barrier. Typically, the wheels are retracted after the barrier has been moved to ensure that it is not readily dislodged or moved by vehicle impact for example.
It is also well known to use self-powered wheeled machines to pick up and move roadway barrier segments disposed end to end from one location to another. Some of these roadway barrier moving machines move along a string of roadway barrier segments, with a conveyor system of the machine engaging an outer surface or surfaces of the segments to lift the segments and transfer the string from one side of the machine to the other while the machine moves. One example of such a barrier transfer machine is manufactured by Lindsay Transportation Solutions, 180 River Road, Rio Vista, Calif. and made available under the Barrier Systems and Quick Change trademarks. Barrier transfer machines are typically steered and operated either solely by manual control or manual control in conjunction with infrastructure modifications such as above or below grade guide wires or magnetic tape. Machines of this nature are characterized by their large size and typically do not readily lend themselves to use in confined or restricted operating situations and conditions.
A patentability search directed to the present invention located the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,881, issued Jan. 30, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,763, issued Apr. 16, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,332, issued May 19, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,187, issued Jul. 28, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,753, issued Sep. 11, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,572, issued Feb. 24, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,009, issued Jul. 2, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,845, issued Nov. 21, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,601, issued Nov. 25, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,225, issued Feb. 19, 1985 and U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2007/0160420, published Jul. 12, 2007.
The invention disclosed and claimed herein is not taught or suggested by the above references.